1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for identifying and eliminating second time-around ambiguous targets and, more particularly, to a method and system for identifying and eliminating second time-around ambiguous targets using waveform phase modulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional pulse-Doppler radar systems, target detection through the use of pulse-Doppler radar systems, and pulse-Doppler signal processing used to extract information related to detected targets are known and should be appreciated by those skilled in the art.
Description of the Related Art Section Disclaimer: To the extent that specific patents/publications/products are discussed above in this Description of the Related Art Section or elsewhere in this Application, these discussions should not be taken as an admission that the discussed patents/publications/products are prior art for patent law purposes. For example, some or all of the discussed patents/publications/products may not be sufficiently early in time, may not reflect subject matter developed early enough in time and/or may not be sufficiently enabling so as to amount to prior art for patent law purposes. To the extent that specific patents/publications/products are discussed above in this Description of the Related Art Section and/or throughout the application, the descriptions/disclosures of which are all hereby incorporated by reference into this document in their respective entirety(ies).